Desorden bidimensional
by TheCandyRusher
Summary: En una dimensión, los chicos son famosos. En la otra no. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas dimensiones se mesclen?
1. La primera dimensión

Capítulo 1. La primera dimensión.

Los rayos de sol mañanero se colaban por la ventana de su habitación, James se miraba en su espejo mientras peinaba su cabello con su peine de la suerte, hasta que de pronto dejó caer su preciado objeto y la vista se le nubló. El chico bonito calló de rodillas en el suelo de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para normalizar su vista, pero cuando intentó abrirlos no obtuvo resultado, no supo en qué momento se desvaneció.

De pronto se vio a sí mismo en una habitación tenebrosamente obscura, intentó observar a los seres que estaban uno a cada lado, y vislumbró un pequeño aparato en las manos de uno de ellos.

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue a dos personas vestidas de negro que se miraban mutuamente.

El ser de su derecha habló rompiendo el penetrante silencio.

–Bien. Con esta máquina, podemos mover todo sobre al menos 2 dimensiones –rió-. Podemos causar desastres, revoluciones, y todo lo que se nos dé en gana, nos divertiremos mucho. Ese inventor de quinta nos dio su tan preciado invento a precio casi regalado, fue tan fácil convencerlo. Pero no sabe que en realidad está en manos equivocadas, porque nosotros haremos todo menos usarlo como se debe.

–Lo entiendo. Y no puedo esperar a que empiece la diversión –respondió el ser de su izquierda con voz femenina-. ¿Con qué empezaremos?

–Bueno, enviaremos este aparato a un chico tonto y curioso de la segunda dimensión, para que lo use, y veremos resultados en poco tiempo.

– ¿A quién? –preguntó James en un susurro casi inaudible, su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

–A Logan García. –contestó la voz masculina-. Por cierto James, puedes llamarme Daniel, Daniel Diamond. La chica es Caroline, mi ayudante malvada.

James lo miró sorprendido al oír su nombre, tenían el mismo apellido. –Eres…

Tu hermano, desafortunadamente –interrumpió Daniel haciendo una mueca de odio puro, la cual James no pudo ver debido a la obscuridad intensa que los envolvía. No obstante, Daniel si podía ver a través de la obscuridad, y cuando vio el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de su hermano, no pudo reprimir su carcajada.

Este no es un encuentro agradable, James. Odio a mamá y a papá. A ti y a tu tonta carrera de cantante. Detesto a tus amigos y amo a tus enemigos. Solo quise encontrarte para informarte de que voy a destruirte –dijo el chico de un solo respiro, su voz se oía cargada de un rencor insufrible-. No acepto ningún interrogatorio, pregúntale a mamá y a papá, yo no te contaré nada.

James estaba inexplicablemente sorprendido, en su cara se podía ver la tristeza, la confusión y la duda, sus ojos color avellana estaban abiertos y cristalinos. Él simplemente no podía creer que su hermano lo odiara, tampoco pensó que sus padres le ocultaran algo tan importante, sus emociones lo estaban matando poco a poco, él estaba paralizado, rígido como una piedra. Se desmayó, cayó al piso estrepitosamente y el eco del sonido perforó el silencio.

Daniel había observado todo lo que sucedió con su hermano, al verlo caer solo se burló descaradamente y luego volteó la mirada hacia Caroline quien también se burlaba riendo como hiena.

–Te equivocaste de apellido, es Michell, no García –corrigió Caroline aún entre risas volviendo al tema anterior.

–No seas tonta. Michell es de la primera dimensión, Logan García es de la segunda.

– ¿Pero no nos confundiremos con nombres tan parecidos? –preguntó Caroline con mucha inseguridad en la voz.

–Por supuesto que no. lo único que tienen en común los chicos de ambas dimensiones es que son tan iguales como dos gotas de agua, además de que se conocen desde el jardín de niños –respondió Daniel-. Lástima que James no sabrá esto, eso le pasa por desmayarse, es lo que ocurre por ser un simple mortal –hizo un gesto de desprecio hacia su desmallado hermano.

–Y después de enviar esto a Logan García ¿Qué haremos? –Caroline se comía las uñas de lo ansiosa que se encontraba, le gustaba que Daniel fuera tan malvado.

El chico agitó su mano en el aire hasta que tomó fuerza, y dio una bofetada a James haciendo que este despertara y lo mirara sobresaltado.

–divertirnos. Pero por ahora, solo quiero aconsejarle a mi hermanito que disfrute sus últimos momentos como cantante, porque todo terminará más pronto de lo que crees.

-Pero… ¿qué sucederá? –preguntó James con tristeza-. Deberías destruirme solo a mí y no a mis amigos.

–ya te lo dije. No lo repetiré. Además, será divertido ver como un grupo pop tan famoso cae, y se desintegra poco a poco presa de un gran escándalo.

– ¡No! ¡Big Time Rush apenas está empezando! –James se estaba alterando de nuevo, él no quería dañar a sus amigos.

–Querrás decir, se está terminando. Este es el principio del fin –se burló Caroline con malicia.

–Pero…

–Conste que te lo avisamos –expresó el otro-. Luego no digas que no lo hicimos.

–Adiós, niño bonito –fue lo último que James escuchó antes de volver a la realidad repentinamente.

Abrió los ojos sin dificultades y vio una forma borrosa frente a él.

– ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Carlos mirándolo afectuosamente-. James, tienes un moretón en la mejilla ¿quién lo hiso?

El recién nombrado se asustó y tocó su mejilla derecha con cuidado, era justo donde Daniel lo había golpeado, ardía, y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. Dudó, no sabía si hablarle o no de lo sucedido, era demasiado drama.

–Cuéntanoslo mientras desayunamos. Todos nos están esperando –habló Carlos notando la duda en la cara de su amigo.

–Está bien –james se levantó del piso y siguió a Carlos hasta el comedor, antes de todo fue a lavar sus manos y se sentó entre Kendall y Logan.

–Tardas demasiado James –reclamó Kendall.

–Hubieran visto su cara. Se veía como que…. –Carlos intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas. ¡Asustado! Eso es. También tenía otra expresión que no pude descifrar. Era…

– ¡Claro que estaba asustado! ¡Esos seres me dijeron que Big Time Rush se terminaría pronto, quieren arruinar mi gran sueño! –gritó James sin poder controlarse.

–Tranquilo James, el viaje musical apenas empieza –sonrió Katia sentada frente a él-. No puede acabar tan repentinamente… bueno excepto la vez que Griffin casi lo logra.

–Pero esta vez no sucederá. Tal vez Gustavo nos llame para hacer una gira mundial –dijo Kendall al tiempo que su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla y sonrió para sí-. Y hablando de Gustavo.

–Hola, buenos días –saludó el rubio educadamente.

– ¡Perros! Vengan a mi estudio inmediatamente. Tengo algo que decirles –fue el saludo de Gustavo.

–Está bien. Solo danos tiempo para terminarnos nuestro desayuno.

–Bueno –aceptó el productor de mala gana-. ¡Pero no tarden!

Kendall escuchó el sonido de llamada finalizada.

– ¿Qué dijo Gustavo? –preguntó Logan mientras se terminaba su desayuno, era pollo con forma de dinosaurio.

–Nos quiere ver en el estudio inmediatamente, porque tiene algo que decirnos.

James comenzó a temer lo peor.

Una hora después.

Los chicos se encontraban en el estudio, Gustavo los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

James lo observó atentamente y su miedo creció.

–Dilo de una vez –murmuró Kelly.

– ¡Iremos de Gira!

Al oír esto los chicos comenzaron a dar gritos de emoción y a ponerse como locos, James soltó un gran suspiro y se relajó. "Ahora solo debo resolver lo de mi hermano"-pensó mientras sonreía-. ¿Pero por qué tenías esa cara? –preguntó algo confundido.

– ¡No me gusta que ustedes hagan un desastre en las giras perros! Bueno. Si y a la vez no –Gustavo no sabía admitir que los chicos le agradaban mucho.

– ¡No lo haremos esta vez! –gritó Kendall alegremente.

– ¿Enserio? No les creo.

–Lo prometemos –dijo James.

–Con el corazón –le siguió Carlos.

Logan asintió con la cabeza.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Confiaré en ustedes! –gritó Gustavo al tiempo que Kelly sonreía.

–Bueno, ahora debemos ensayar ¿no es así?

–Así es Kendall. ¡Vallamos a afinar sus voces para ensayar 20 canciones! –exclamó Gustavo sentándose frente al piano. Estaba acomodando sus dedos en el teclado hasta que inconscientemente volteó a mirar a James con atención, cosa que nunca hacía-. –Espera ¿quién te hiso eso? –señaló el moretón.

–E. no es nada Gustavo…

Al instante todos miraron a James, Logan se quedó sorprendido al ver la mejilla, tenía varias tonalidades de morado y rojo alrededor, además estaba inflamado. –Ese no es un golpe normal –susurró a sus otros 2 mejores amigos quienes asintieron dándole la razón.

– ¿Quién te cacheteó James? ¿Fue Camille? –quiso saber Kendall a pesar de que no se viera como una simple bofetada.

–No chicos no es nada. Solo me golpee y ya, se me quitará en cuestión de días –mintió James.

–Bueno –Gustavo se encogió de hombros y continuó con el ensayo sin dejar ver su preocupación. "miente, yo lo sé. Averiguaré quien hiso eso. Nadie se mete con mis perros" –pensaba.

Y así empezaron los ensayos para la próxima gira de Big Time Rush.

Días después, los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos de Palm Woods y subieron muy emocionados al autobús de giras, iniciando el viaje hacia su primer destino.

Lo que no saben es que su gira podría terminar en un desastre. Solo que esta vez, ellos no serían los principales causantes de esto.

.

¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Solo había borrado esta historia para volverla a subir porque me gusta más así ¿a ustedes no?

Tengo algo muy importante que decir.

Voy a darle prioridad a esta historia, ya que tuve la idea desde el 2013 y a estas alturas me da pena conmigo misma llevar tanto tiempo con una misma idea y no poder avanzar, creo que ya es tiempo para que le dedique más atención, porque fue el primer fic que se me ocurrió de Big Time Rush y no pienso dejarlo abandonado por más tiempo.

Esto no significa que vaya a abandonar o pausar las otras historias por mucho tiempo, también lo hago porque sinceramente las ideas de "Editando tu memoria" se me borraron de la computadora y de la mente, y no quiero descontinuar el orden que desde un principio les dije.

Así que si alguien tiene una idea para "Editando tu memoria" principalmente o para cualquiera de las otras historias, por favor hágamelo saber por review o pm, se tomarán en cuenta.

Prometo que subiré un capítulo de "Editando tu memoria" ni bien tenga una idea.

De momento, esperaré sus reviews en esta historia, espero sepan comprender lo de las otras.

Se despide

TheCandyRusher


	2. La segunda dimensión

Desorden bidimensional 2.

Capítulo 2.

En una extraña dimensión que nadie conoce y que te puedes imaginar, vivían Carlos Diamond, James Knight, Kendall Mitchell y Logan García.  
Estos 4 chicos son amigos desde que se acuerdan, tal vez desde su más lejana infancia, o posiblemente desde que entraron a la primaria. Realmente no lo recuerdan. Pero… ¿Eso que importaba? Ellos eran amigos. Unidos por un no sé qué, ¡Por causas del destino! Y ya, eso era todo lo que les incumbía.

Así que ahora, desde su pequeña pero bonita casa, Logan llamaba a Kendall para darle una interesante noticia. Que él estaba seguro, alegraría a su amigo.

(Llamando)

-¿Pero por qué diablos no contesta? –se preguntó Logan impaciente. -¡Es urgente! Colgó y volvió a marcar el número telefónico de la casa de su amigo.

(Llamando)

* * *

En casa de Kendall, el rubio se encontraba más dormido que despierto acostado en el sillón de la amplia sala.

Al fin era viernes, la poca tarea que le habían encargado estaba perfectamente hecha y terminada, su cuarto ordenado, y todo indicaba que podría verse con Logan y Carlos para hacer tonterías todo el fin de semana. "¡Qué alivio!"–pensaba con los ojos serrados.

Estaba tan relajado que se quedó dormido, y al poco tiempo una voz en su sueño le arrebató su preciada tranquilidad.

–El sonido del teléfono indica malos augurios –susurró Daniel-. ¡Qué horrible! Pobre de ti –dijo Caroline con sarcasmo-. El chico escuchó una carcajada burlona, y casi al mismo tiempo, el rin del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

Inicio de llamada.

–Hola, ¿Quién es? –preguntó Kendall con ese tono de voz tan conocido para logan, el mismo de alguien asustado. ¡No, no me mates! ¿Cuales malos augurios? ¡Habla!

Logan se quedó sorprendido y sin palabras al otro lado de la línea causando que Kendall se pusiera aún más nervioso y comenzara a temblar como gelatina, tenía sudor frío en la cara.

– ¡No te atrevas a dañar a mis amigos! ¡Los amo y daría mi vida por ellos! –gritó Kendall amenazante, el miedo lo dominaba.

–Ken… Kendall… también te amo… -Logan comenzó a sentirse asustado-. ¿Est… estás bien?

¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Tienes malos augurios, que tal vez incluyan a mis amigos! ¿Cómo te atreves, voz desconocida de mis sueños, a hacer esa estúpida pregunta? ¿Y encima causarme este sufrimiento y preocupación por ellos? ¡Y, por tu propia vida, no vuelvas a repetir que me amas! ¿Entiendes? –el rubio había empezado a tronar sus dedos, era una manía que hacía cuando estaba asustado.

–Kendall…

–Porque… si algo le pasa a mis amigos, ¡te asesinaré con mis propias manos!

–Kendall…

¡Estás advertido! O advertida, ya no sé si eres chico o chica.

–Kendall soy Log…

¡Me enfrentaré a todo por ellos!

Y de esta manera, el de ojos verdes rebelaba todos sus sentimientos de amistad, tan fuertes que ni él mismo se lo creía.

–Kendall… -logan no podía hablar, ya sentía un nudo en la garganta.

¡Si quieres te doy mi alma a cambio de que ellos estén felices!

¡Kendall el alma no se ofrece! –gritó la señora Elisabeth Michell desde la cocina, llegando el grito a oídos del confundido, asustado, perplejo y mudo Logan.

¡Por mis amigos si! –respondió con otro grito.

La señora Michell fue a la sala para ver lo que ocurría con su hijo, quien transmitió a su madre el susto que sentía.

¿Kendall, que pasa? Creo que tuviste una pesadilla, dame el teléfono –dijo ella con voz tranquila a pesar de todo.

El chico obedeció y, con la mano temblorosa, entregó el teléfono a su mamá.

–Ho hola, ¿quién es? –preguntó Elisabeth mirando a su hijo con preocupación.

Logan no podía responder, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

¿Quién es? –exclamó ella alterada.

–So soy l log logan –respondió al fin.

¡Ha! ¡Logan! Siento mucho… que Kendall halla gritado eso, me parece que tuvo una fuerte y loca pesadilla –al otro lado de la línea, Logan García estaba rallando las hojas de su libro de español ya que él también hacía la tarea en viernes.

–N no se preocupe s señora Michell.

–Mamá quiero hablar con l logan. ¿Si es Logan? –Kendall se había recuperado un poco del gran susto.

Elisabeth asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y dijo a Logan: –Bien, Kendall se recuperó sorprendentemente rápido, quiere hablar contigo, ahora mismo le doy el teléfono.

–Gracias señora Michell –Logan había dejado de rayar su libro ya más tranquilo.

Elisabeth extendió el brazo para darle el teléfono a su hijo, quien lo esperaba impaciente, moría por saber todo lo que había dicho cuando estaba asustado.

¡Hol… hola! ¿Logan? –Kendall siguió con la llamada algo perturbado.

¡Kendall! ¿Estás bien?

La mamá de Kendall regresó a la cocina.

–Sí, si lo estoy. ¿Qué cosas dije cuando…?

¿Recuerdas lo que James nos había dicho sobre el dimensionador? –preguntó Logan rápidamente cambiando de tema, él quería guardar para si los sentimientos sinceros y profundos de amistad de uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Sí, Explicó que sirve para saber todo sobre otras dimensiones y como somos nosotros en ellas –Kendall sonrió recordando la curiosidad de sus amigos por dicho aparato.

–Pues… ¡Tenemos ese aparato en nuestras manos! –proclamó Logan alegre causando una gran sorpresa en el rubio.

¿Es enserio?

– ¡Sí! Así que ven ahora mismo a mi casa, yo llamaré a Carlos y a James.

¡Entendido! –Kendall estaba más que emocionado.

–Entonces nos vemos acá.

–Si. ¡Adiós! –dijo Kendall dándole fin a la llamada.

Después de esto, Logan llamó a James y a Carlos y les dijo que fueran a su casa lo más pronto posible. Terminó la llamada y se dispuso a esperar a sus 3 mejores amigos sentado en el sofá, comiendo un montón de dulces, amaba los dulces.

* * *

James estaba a punto de salir de su casa pero su mamá lo detuvo.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la mujer algo extrañada. Su hijo no salía a esa hora en viernes, él prefería quedarse en la sala de su casa jugando videojuegos con su amada y única consola.

–Iré a encontrarme con Kendall, Logan y Carlos para… -James dudó sobre decir la verdad o no, él sabía que su mamá estaba en contra del invento de ese famoso aparato llamado dimensionador, lo consideraba peligroso.

¿Para qué? –interrogó Martha sacando a su hijo de sus pensamientos.

James pensó en lo siguiente:

Si su madre se enteraba de que iba a ver con sus propios ojos el tan nombrado dimensionador, y que Logan lo tenía, le prohibiría si quiera saludar a su amigo, incluso a los 3, desde que los conoció los considera una mala influencia.

Decidió hacerse el distraído y le mintió.

–Aa como iba diciendo, voy a encontrarme con mis amigos en casa de Logan para jugar un nuevo videojuego que sus padres le han comprado –mintió impaciente por irse.

–OK, te quiero de vuelta en casa a las 9 de la noche por muy tardar, James Knight, espero me obedezcas, o tendré que ponerte un severo castigo –sentenció ella mirando a su hijo con una de sus miradas penetrantes de te lo advierto.

–Sí, mamá, así lo haré –james apartó la mirada algo intimidado.

–Bueno, entonces ve con cuidado –ella abrió la puerta dejando salir a james, lo miró alejarse-. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, fue a terminar de preparar la comida.

* * *

Carlos y Kendall esperaban inquietos a James, llevaban esperando 15 minutos de pie cerca de la casa de Logan ahí aburridos, ninguno de ellos era bueno para iniciar conversación.

Ambos dieron un suspiro de ¡por fin! Al ver correr a James, directo hacia a ellos.

–Ya era hora –reclamó Kendall mirando a James.

–Llevamos 15 minutos aquí parados como idiotas –le siguió Carlos, a él no le gustaba esperar por más de 5 minutos.

–Lo siento chicos, es que mi mamá me detuvo –se disculpó James sinceramente-. Pero ya vámonos, quiero conocer ese dimensionador -todos sonrieron con emoción y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Logan.

* * *

Media hora después.

Carlos Diamond, James Knight y Kendall Michell se aproximaban a uno de los imponentes edificios de la gran Minnesota, la cual no se parecía en nada a lo que conocemos.

La enorme puerta de oro puro tenía una palanca adornada con rubíes en lugar de cerradura y todos podían entrar al lugar sin necesidad de una llave.

–Qué lindo se ve este metal al sol vespertino –comentó Kendall accionando la palanca y entrando acto seguido al edificio.

–Lo sé. Y pensar que en la otra dimensión este metal significa riqueza –siguió James entrando tras de Kendall.

¿Qué tipo de riqueza? –preguntó Carlos intrigado también entrando al edificio y cerrando la puerta.

–Bueno, si tienes oro puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras –expuso James subiendo por las escaleras metálicas con Carlos y Kendall tras él.

– ¿Qué es oro? –interrogó Kendall curioso.

-El metal amarillo del que está hecha la puerta. Así le llaman en la otra dimensión.

–Entiendo –dijeron Carlos y Kendall al unísono llegando por fin a la casa de Logan.

James entró primero saludando a Logan con un apretón de manos, Carlos y Kendall hicieron lo mismo.

Logan serró la puerta dorada y fue con sus amigos, su casa era pequeña, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco adornadas con varios retratos de la feliz familia. Tenían un sofá amplio frente a la televisión y el radio, los cuales estaban en un mueble grande de varios niveles.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón y estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Kendall lo rompió.

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Logan enséñame el dimensionador! –pidió impaciente como un niño pequeño a punto de abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños.

–Lo adquirí gracias a una apuesta –explicó Logan mirando la cara de sus amigos.

–Como siempre Logan apostando todo –susurró James a Kendall con cara de me lo imaginaba.

–Si, como sea. ¡Yo lo quiero ver! –respondió Kendall en voz alta.

Logan sacó de una cajita un pequeño aparato con una pantalla en blanco y con algunos botones.

–Este aparato, además de transportarlo a otra dimensión, sirve para… -comenzó a leer Carlos después de tomar el instructivo.

¡Visitemos la primera dimensión! –interrumpió Kendall observando el dimensionador.

Una luz cegadora salió de la pequeña pantalla de la máquina provocando que todos parpadearan intentando acostumbrarse.

¿Qué fue eso? –habló Kendall en voz alta.

–No lo sé –respondió Logan extrañado.

Todos excepto Carlos se encogieron de hombros sin darle importancia.

–Tal vez esa luz dice que no deberíamos usar esto –comentó Carlos mirando a sus amigos.

–No Carlos, la luz no habla –manifestó James riéndose, los demás también rieron.

–Bueno, yo me refería a qué…

Logan presionó un botón anaranjado con el letrerito que decía ver la segunda dimensión provocando que en la pantalla del aparato se mostrara una imagen de ellos mismos.

Logan García miró boquiabierto al muchacho idéntico a él, quien estaba de pie con sus amigos como posando para una fotografía importante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero se sorprendió aún más al leer el letrero llamativo que estaba junto a él.

Logan Michell.

¿Por qué tiene el apellido de mi amigo? –se preguntó mentalmente mirando a Kendall quien a su vez miraba a Logan.

–Dámelo –Kendall literalmente arrancó el aparato de las manos de Logan.

Miró la pantalla y quedó perplejo al observarse a si mismo abrasando a logan, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver el letrero.

Kendall Knight.

–Mira esto –dijo dando el aparato a James quien lo recibió emocionado, y al ver la imagen puso cara de asco.

¿Por qué está el chico que se parece a mí besando al gemelo de Carlos? –preguntó con gesto de querer vomitar y causando que el recién nombrado le quitara el aparato. ¿Y por qué tiene el apellido de Kendall?

Carlos miró la imagen que mostraba la pantalla, sonrió para sí al verse a sí mismo en una piscina desconocida para él.

Pero el letrero:

Carlos García.

Lo dejó confundido.

¡Estás loco! –dijo mirando a James. Yo estoy viendo una imagen de mi gemelo en una piscina desconocida –se rió-. ¿James, eres gay y te gusto?

¡No digas tonterías! Exclamó James apretando el puño para golpear a Carlos, pero logan lo detuvo justo a tiempo. –Chicos… ¿acaso ustedes no vieron una imagen de nuestros 4 gemelos posando para una foto? –preguntó muy confundido.

¡No! –exclamaron Carlos, Kendall y James al unísono.

Este hecho, dejó confundidos a los chicos, y a los lectores también, pero después todo tendrá sentido.

.

Bueno, aún sigo sin ideas para "Editando tu memoria", así que no sé cuando podré continuar. Mientras tanto, disfruten esta historia.

¡Esperaré sus reviews!

TheCandyRusher


	3. El desastre

Capítulo 3.

El desastre

Pasaron las horas, y Big Time Rush habían dejado el largo camino atrás. O al menos parte. Ahora estaban en Chicago, el lugar donde comenzarían su gira.

Los gritos de Gustavo no se hicieron esperar, pues a penas los chicos habían bajado del autobús el productor se puso a gritar instrucciones.

–¡Perros! ¡Como aún tenemos tiempo haremos primero un calentamiento de la voz, después unas pruebas de sonido y luego irán a los camerinos!

Los chicos acataron sin decir palabra cada una de las órdenes de Gustavo y Kelly, porque esta vez, nadie discutiría ni se opondría, en esta gira ellos no harían desastres como Gustavo decía y no se meterían en problemas. Lo habían prometido y lo iban a cumplir, aunque se aburrieran un poco.

Mientras tanto, en la segunda dimensión, cada uno de los chicos intentaba creer lo que había visto en el dimensionador. Era increíble que hubiera realidades tan diferentes.

–¿Así que en la otra dimensión somos famosos? –preguntó James en voz alta mirando a sus amigos quienes aún tenían la sorpresa gravada en sus caras.

Así es, pero ¿por qué ellos sí y nosotros no? ¡Eso no es justo! –logan frunció el ceño al imaginar a su otro yo lleno de fama y de fans, con talento, y muchas chicas a su alrededor.

–¡Vamos a la primera dimensión! –exclamó Kendall con la idea de ser famoso rondando en su cabeza, él siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentía ser popular, pero ahora ¡Tenía la oportunidad de ser famoso frente a sus ojos! Y no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

–¡Ni lo sueñen! –gritó Carlos en tono de advertencia-. Eso no suena bien, suena a problemas.

–No me digas que ahora eres el responsable Carlitos que entrega las tareas a tiempo, ordena su habitación, ¡y no se va de pinta en vez de ir a la escuela! –se burló James con una risita al final, eso sería increíble.

–No, yo no dije eso. Solo que… podríamos causar un desastre. Qué tal si… desordenamos todo, andamos con hermosas actrices. ¡O podríamos ser famosos en lugar de ellos! –habló el más bajito atropelladamente sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía, solo se guió por su gran imaginación.

Logan, Kendall y James pusieron cara de: ¡Buena idea!

Carlos se dio cuenta, con preocupación, el efecto que había causado en sus amigos.

–¡quien bote por ir a la primera dimensión levante la mano! –gritó el rubio eufóricamente.

Todos excepto el latino alzaron la mano.

–¿así que te quedarás? –preguntó James con tristeza en la voz y en la cara, Carlos era su amigo favorito.

–No. Esque… estaba distraído.

–¡entonces vamos! –exclamó Logan sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esa sería una experiencia inolvidable.

"¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que hacer lo que ellos digan. No soy muy bueno pero tampoco me paso de malo", pensó Carlos mientras miraba el pequeño dimensionador.

–Yo apretaré el botón –afirmó James estirando el brazo para tomar el aparato.

–¡No! Lo haré yo –Logan se alejó unos pasos rápidamente-. ¡Nadie más tocará este aparato ya que es mío!

–¡No seas envidioso! –exclamó James algo molesto y desesperado, él solo quería saciar su curiosidad de una vez por todas, pero sus amigos lo estaban complicando, y él no solía ser paciente.

–Chicos, primero debemos leer las…

–¡Yo lo conseguí! –interrumpió Logan a Carlos mientras apretaba contra su pecho el aparato.

La curiosidad comenzaba a molestarle en gran manera, y James decidió tomar el control. Observó atentamente a Logan, y aprovechó el verlo distraído para con un rápido movimiento, arrebatar el dimensionador de los brazos de su dueño, el cual a su vez miraba a sus otros dos mejores amigos amenazantemente. El chico rió burlonamente al ver la mirada de confusión que le dio Logan.

–Devuélvemelo –ordenó el recién nombrado-. Hazlo ahora o pagarás las consecuencias.

–No. Yo solo presionaré este botón y… -los chicos se lanzaron contra James haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, comenzaron a pelear por presionar el botón y todos pusieron uno de sus dedos en los botones, y lamentablemente, los presionaron.

James Knight sentía una fuerza de imán increíblemente poderosa que lo arrastraba por los aires, no podía gritar, ni hablar. Todo él tenía miedo, ese miedo que percibimos cuando vamos en solitario a lugares desconocidos. La incertidumbre reinaba su mente junto con estas preguntas: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde llegaré? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Mientras tanto su hermano, Daniel Knight, observaba desde una cueva obscura lo que ocurría y una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en su rostro perverso y herido.

La malvada Caroline lo acompañaba como siempre, pegada a él como un chicle, y no podía quitar ojo del aparato que parecía un espejo, pero que en vez de rebelar el reflejo de la persona en cuestión revelaba lo de las otras dimensiones, y también miraba de a ratos al muchacho que tenía junto a ella, alguien atractivo, malvado, vengativo, pero eso le encantaba. Era lamentable para los chicos de ambas dimensiones que ellos dos fueran cómplices.

Logan García estaba sorprendido después de que vio desaparecer a sus amigos como por arte de magia, sus desorbitados ojos aún después de 10 minutos no podían dar crédito a lo que habían visto, incluso se levantó y comenzó a buscarlos por toda la casa sin encontrar a nadie, y se sintió verdaderamente mal, no sabía a dónde habían ido a parar sus tres mejores amigos, no podía ni imaginar que algo malo pudiera estarles pasando en ese mismo momento, y su conciencia comenzó a gritarle reproches.

–¡Mis amigos están perdidos… y todo es culpa mía! –murmuró al borde de la histeria-. Nunca debí obtener este aparato –se lamentó bastante tarde-. ¡Soy un verdadero idiota! –su piel de marfil tomó un tono rojizo gracias a la furia que sentía consigo mismo.

–Siento una presencia muy cerca. Creo que ya me volví loco –declaró mientras se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cafés-. ¡No me importa nada más, iré a buscarlos!

Primero fue al baño a lavarse la cara. La frescura del agua siempre lo tranquilizaba o repelía al sueño que todas las tardes lo molestaba cuando intentaba terminar la tarea.

Después fue a la pequeña habitación para tomar del armario un abrigo, y finalmente, después de ponérselo, tomó su cartera. La idea de salir a plena noche de su casa rondaba por su mente. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? Eso ni él mismo lo sabía. Estaba aturdido, y además las ideas nunca se le habían dado.

Y en ese mismo momento, Carlos Diamond observaba a su amigo desde algún rincón. Él estaba sorprendido de no haber desaparecido junto a sus dos mejores amigos, pues sabía de sobra que también había presionado uno de los botones del dimensionador.

"Esto debe tener una solución lógica" pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la caja del aparato en busca del instructivo.

Caminaba con cuidado, no deseaba emitir sonido alguno. Lo último que quería era asustar a Logan y que este diera un grito terrible, ya bastante tenía su amigo con estar nervioso, asustado y aturdido, pero pensaba que Logan se lo merecía. A decir verdad, todos sus amigos se lo merecían por no hacerle caso. Y esta experiencia les enseñaría, por fin, a no ignorarlo. Sonrió al pensar esto último.

Después de varios pasos cuidadosos, Carlos por fin llegó hasta la caja mediana del aparato. Se agachó y la tomó entre sus manos, volvió al rincón del que había salido.

Y en ese mismo momento, Logan tomaba la perilla de la puerta principal para salir sin rumbo fijo.

–¿Pero qué rayos está haciendo ese tonto de mi amigo? –se preguntó el moreno a sí mismo. ¡Alto, alto! –gritó y el pálido se detuvo-. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Logan miró a todos lados y rincones de su casa pero no vio a nadie. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–Aquí.

–¿Dónde?

–¿Estás ciego o qué?

–¡No se ve nada! El miedo de Logan aumentó, y él sufrió un desmayo.


	4. Amistad falsa

Capítulo 4.

Pov Kendall Michell:

Un remolino de viento frío me arrastraba a lugares terriblemente desconocidos.

Logan, James, Carlos –llamé a mis amigos pero no obtuve respuesta.

"¡Soy muy valiente!" pensé. Ellos están muertos de miedo igual que yo y no pueden ni hablar, pero cuando lleguemos a la primera dimensión estaremos juntos como siempre y podremos vernos las caras de nuevo.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, sentía como el viento se iba haciendo cada vez más frío. Era insoportable, el aire me estaba calando los huesos.

Resé por mi eterno descanso, creía que iba a congelarme ahí mismo. Pedí por mis amigos, y en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que no estuvieran conmigo. Pedí también por mi familia, por mis buenos profesores y por todo aquél que se me viniera a la mente, fuera o no mi amigo. Incluso pedí por el bien de aquellos que me molestaban por ser un nerd de primera, para que a ellos nunca les hicieran lo que yo ya había sufrido.

Resé una última oración antes de mi supuesta muerte, pero me llevé la sorpresa de entrar arrastrado por aquel viento a una cueva obscura, tenebrosa y silenciosa, y para mi buena fortuna, ahí hacía un calor extraño. Suspiré aliviado.

–Caroline, ven a saludar, tenemos visitas –oí una voz en la penumbra.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté mientras me recuperaba de lo frío que había estado.

Se encendió una luz, y gracias a ello pude ver lo que me rodeaba. ¡Estaba en una cueva amueblada! Bueno, en realidad solo había un centro de entretenimiento, un sofá, una mesa pequeña, cuatro sillas de madera y un tocador con todo lo que usan las chicas para maquillarse. Era increíble que pudieran acomodar todo a pesar de las irregularidades del suelo. Descubrí con sorpresa que también estaba adornado, además de las pinturas rupestres ellos habían añadido fotografías, la habían pintado. Estaba adornado al estilo barroco.

–Yo soy Daniel –dijo un hombre joven mientras me estrechaba la mano, aquel chico me recordó a mi amigo James.

–Y yo Caroline –me saludó una mujer también joven de rasgos perfectos.

Mi nombre es Kendall… Kendall Michell.

Ambos rieron y pude percibir como él susurró a oídos de Caroline y después ella asintió repetidamente con una gran sonrisa.

–Vamos, toma asiento Kendall –me invitó la chica.

–¿Así que usaste el dimensionador? –me preguntó Daniel mientras me sentaba en una silla pintada de anaranjado-. Yo sé que sí, tú y tus amigos están en problemas…

–¿Usted qué sabe de mis amigos? ¿Sabe dónde están? ¿O dónde puedo encontrarlos? –interrumpí algo alterado y ansioso.

–No me hables de usted. Vamos, no estoy tan viejo –se rió levemente-. Quizá podríamos ser buenos amigos, Kendall. ¿Verdad que sí, Caroline?

–Claro ¿por qué no? –respondió la chica con voz amistosa-. Y también te ayudaremos a regresar a tus amigos sanos y salvos a donde pertenecen.

–¿Enserio? –sonrreí esperanzado.

–¡Claro! Solo danos tu amistad y listo –contestaron ellos al unísono.

–Entonces tienen mi amistad –aseguré sin más. Se veían buenas personas y tenían intención de ayudarme, así que no dudé.

Ellos sonrieron felices y satisfechos, aunque también pude percibir un toque de maldad en Daniel. ¿Qué va? Han de ser alucinaciones mías.

–Bueno, Kendall Michell, como ahora eres nuestro amigo, la regla número uno es que siempre debes proporcionarnos cualquier información que te pidamos –dijo Caroline aún sonriente.

–¿Reglas? –me sentía contrariado.

–¡Por supuesto! Todos necesitamos reglas. En la sociedad para mantener una buena convivencia. En casa para la buena convivencia y para la equidad. En la escuela es lo mismo. Sin reglas de conducta, de conducir o de cualquier cosa todo sería un desastre –continuó Daniel.

Afirmé con la cabeza, lo que él había dicho me pareció lógico y razonable.

–¡Grandioso! –Caroline aplaudió como niña pequeña. Primer señal de que seremos buenos amigos.

Bueno, primero te diré lo que quieres saber –prosiguió el chico que se parece mucho a mi amigo James-. Logan García sigue en donde todos se reunieron.

Suspiré feliz por él.

–James Knight va en camino de la primera dimensión.

"Qué afortunado es él" pensé con emoción.

–Y de Carlos Diamond no tenemos noticias –finalizó Caroline mirándose en un espejo.

Mientras tanto, el penúltimo mencionado aparecía de pronto en un lugar apartado de la gente, aquella sensación de atracción de imán fue desapareciendo, y James Knight abrió los ojos lentamente.

Esperaba encontrar a sus amigos junto a él, pero no vio a nadie. Solo vio a lo lejos un autobús que se aproximaba despacio para estacionarse en aquel aparcamiento casi vacío, y del autobús salían 4 chicos en orden y sin hacer mucho ruido.

–¡Perros! ¡Como aún tenemos tiempo haremos primero un calentamiento de la voz, después unas pruebas de sonido y luego irán a los camerinos! –escuchó gritar a un hombre y en seguida los 4 chicos tomaban algunas cosas de dentro del auto y caminaban hacia un gran lugar en la ciudad, a James Knight le pareció un gran estadio.

No obstante, uno de los chicos se retrasó, al parecer debía volver al auto por unas cosas, y aunque el de la segunda dimensión no miraba detenidamente a nada ni a nadie, se percató con sorpresa de que aquél chico se parecía a él. No vio que en realidad eran idénticos.

El chico entró al vehículo y permaneció ahí por un tiempo.

Y de pronto, James Knight escuchó un grito dirigido a él.

–¡Apúrate, perro! ¡No quiero que lleguemos tarde, quiero que todo salga bien hoy!

Knight volteó la mirada hacia el hombre. ¿Disculpa?

–Que ya te apures James.

–Pero estoy esperando a mis…

–¡Tus amigos se fueron por allá! –gritó el hombre mientras le señalaba con el dedo, y James de la segunda dimensión siguió el camino que antes hubieron recorrido los tres chicos que salieron del bus con Gustavo Rocke tras él.


	5. ¿Qué haremos?

Capítulo 5.

¿Qué haremos?

Mientras tanto, en la segunda dimensión, Carlos Diamond levantaba con esfuerzo a su amigo Logan del suelo. Lo llevaba dificultosamente a través de la sala y luego por el pasillo hasta su habitación que era la del fondo a la derecha.

Tenía miedo de caer con todo y amigo encima, así que caminó con cuidado los últimos pasos antes de llegar a la cama de Logan y al aproximarse lo dejó con algo de brusquedad en el colchón, suspiró aliviado de que nada hubiera pasado.

Después regresó a la sala y tomó de donde la había dejado, la mediana caja del dimensionador. Se disponía a volver al cuarto cuando de pronto percibió que estaba a oscuras y su sombra no lo seguía como siempre. Su expresión de extrañeza cruzó su cara como una estrella fugaz y se quedó en sus ojos. Se encogió de hombros, tenía otras cosas importantes que atender. Después de todo nadie podía asegurarle que no era solo su imaginación.

Regresó a la recámara con paso decidido y firme. Su rostro reflejaba seguridad y su sonrisa transmitía optimismo.

Decidió que mientras esperaba a que su amigo volviera en sí (porque no quería despertarlo bruscamente con una gran cantidad de agua) revisaría con detenimiento el instructivo del dimensionador para encontrar la solución a todo lo que había pasado con sus amigos. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, con su sombra.

El instructivo decía así:

Este aparato, además de transportarlo a otra dimensión, sirve para hacerse invisible… -Carlos abrió los ojos de par en par al leer esto último-. ¿Así que soy invisible? –exclamó en un susurro para sí mismo-. ¿Y si nunca me vuelvo a ver? –sonrió levemente-. Claro que sí. Este pedazo de papel debe tener la solución –afirmó y continuó leyendo.

A continuación, le contaré sobre la utilidad de cada botón. Ya que a pesar de que cada uno tiene el letrero de su acción, hay algunos trucos que pueden modificar de alguna manera la función original.

El botón anaranjado sirve para ver la segunda dimensión. Si se lo presiona dos veces seguidas aparecerá en la pantalla la descripción de la realidad en la primera dimensión.

Carlos dejó de leer para experimentar aquella interesante función. Buscó el dimensionador en la caja pero no estaba, así que salió a la sala y lo encontró tirado en el piso. Regresó una vez más a la habitación y presionó el botón anaranjado.

En la pantalla solo se leía con letras grandes.

Carlos Diamond:

Datos e información importante.

Nombre: Carlos García.

Lugar de residencia: Palm Woods, el hogar de los futuros famosos.

Ocupación: cantante en la famosa banda Big Time Rush, que tiene como productor a Gustavo Rocke.

El chico leyó la pantalla con poco interés. Lo único que quería saber era la manera de regresar a sus amigos junto a él y encontrar la forma de ser visible.

Buscó entre las páginas del instructivo hasta que dio con lo que deseaba.

El botón amarillo sirve para hacerse invisible, se puede utilizar en caso de que usted desee viajar a otra dimensión. Si lleva el dimensionador consigo, solo deberá presionar el botón una vez para notar los resultados y evitar posibles confusiones.

Carlos sonrió satisfecho. Sentía que algún día necesitaría aquel botón, pero por ahora le parecía absolutamente innecesario ser invisible, así que continuó leyendo.

Para revertir la acción, solo presione el botón amarillo dos veces seguidas frente a su rostro para volver a ser visible.

Carlos tomó con velocidad el dimensionador y presionó el botón amarillo tal y como decía en el instructivo.

Y por causas del destino, Logan García abrió lentamente los ojos en ese preciso instante. Miró a todos lados y su mirada se posó con asombro en un rostro sin cuerpo que sonreía, sabía que era su amigo Carlos.

El rostro fue tomando más forma y color, en seguida comenzó a formarse el cuerpo y lentamente pero sin detenerse, Carlos iba apareciendo, hasta que estuvo completamente visible ante los ojos del muy asombrado Logan.

¿Qué… ha sido eso? –preguntó el recién nombrado.

Me hice visible otra vez –respondió Carlos mientras caminaba hacia el espejo y se miraba un poco en el-. Por eso es que no sabías de donde venía mi voz –explicó-. Este dimensionador tiene esa función, pero leí el instructivo como debió ser desde el principio y encontré la forma de revertirlo.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó Logan mientras se levantaba con algo de brusquedad.

Yo te he traído, amigo. Agradece que no nos cayéramos. ¡Pesas tanto como un camión!

Jo jo, no exageres –se burló Logan-. Lo que pasa es que eres un debilucho –rió levemente-. Pero eso no importa ahora… ¿tienes una idea de qué haremos?

Carlos quiso responder al comentario burlón de su amigo, pero decidió enfocarse en lo que importaba en ese preciso momento.

Me parece que deberemos ir a las dimensiones a buscarlos, pero antes ¡discúlpate por haberme ignorado! Nada de esto habría pasado si hubiésemos leído antes.

E… Carlos, yo no fui el único que te ignoró. También fueron…

¡Me importa un comino! ¡Discúlpate tú, porque eres el único que está presente! –interrumpió el más bajo con impaciencia-. Hazlo ahora, o me iré de aquí.

Carlos, amigo, lo siento mucho en verdad. Ya sé que no debí ignorarte, y prometo que nunca más lo haré. Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, no me dejes solo en esto, te necesito.

El latino sonrió complacido.

Bueno, te perdono –dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero si no vuelven, es culpa tuya por haber conseguido esto –señaló el dimensionador-. ¡Y sobre ti caerá todo, Logan García!

Y en ese preciso instante, el timbre se dejó escuchar. Repetidamente y sin parar sonaba y sonaba, alarmando a los chicos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta con intención de abrir, pero al final Logan fue quien lo hiso.

Hola, buenas noches señora –saludó con amabilidad.

¿Dónde está mi hijo James? –fue el saludo de Martha Knight-. Ya se ha tardado en regresar a casa.

Carlos y logan se quedaron helados.


	6. El inicio del fin

Desorden 6.

Narra Kendall Michell.

Estuve platicando con mis nuevos amigos dentro de la cueva donde vivían. Parecían personas agradables, y no tardaron en ganarse mi confianza.

–Kendall, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tengo que darte una mala noticia –comenzó a decir Caroline.

–¿Qué es?

–Es… tu amigo James…

–¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien?

–Está en peligro… su doble malvado quiere dañarlo.

–¡O no! ¡Debo ir a ayudarlo ahora! –exclamé caminando con rapidez hacia la salida.

–No te vayas sin nosotros, amigo –dijo Daniel tomándome del hombro. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar, realmente no nos queremos perder nada… bueno, no queremos que le pase nada a tu amigo.

–Así que siéntate y escucha –continuó Caroline.

Me senté y Caroline comenzó a hablar.

–Bueno, necesitamos traer al malvado aquí para darle su merecido. Así que tú y yo nos iremos a la otra dimensión con ayuda de este otro dimensionador. Estando allí, lo buscaremos, lo encontraremos y tomarás su mano impidiendo que se escape. Presionarás este botón y te regresarás junto con él a esta dimensión donde Dani los recibirá y le dará su merecido… si quieres, tú también puedes hacer lo tuyo. Digo, yo no soportaría que alguien quisiera dañar a mis amigos.

–Es verdad. Yo en realidad no lo soporto Caroline –dije con furia. ¡Nadie daña a mis amigos!

Daniel y Caroline se miraron con sonrisas… ¿malvadas? O no. Eso no podía ser. Ellos eran buenos porque me estaban ayudando a poner a salvo a mis amigos, y gente así no es mala.

–Ahora sí, Dani, te voy a demostrar que soy capaz de hacer lo que quieras por ti –dijo Caroline.

–Sí claro. Ahora apúrate.

–Te voy a extrañar, Dani –dijo ella acercándose mucho a él.

Al parecer lo iba a besar, pero él se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–No lo hagas, Caroline. Tú y yo solo somos a-mi-gos –le dijo con frialdad.

Ella se sintió triste, yo lo pude ver en su cara. Pero cinco segundos después volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mí.

–Bueno, vamos Kendall. Salvemos a tu amigo –me dijo y nos tomamos de las manos. Ella presionó el botón y ambos nos fuimos.

–No sé por qué te atrasas, James. Deberías apurarte más. Tú y tus amigos me prometieron… -decía Gustavo en la primera dimensión mientras caminaba con James Knight.

–Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de qué me habla, señor –respondió Knight algo confundido. Caminaba observando el paisaje, diferente a todo lo que él conocía. Lástima que no pudiera quedarse a tomar fotos.

Gustavo suspiró molesto y frustrado. De verdad que James se las arreglaba para no agradarle. Bueno, al menos él si cumpliría consigo mismo. No debía gritarles tanto.

Pronto llegaron al lugar del concierto, que por ese momento se hallaba vacío y Gustavo miró a los ojos a James Knight.

–Entra. Y has bien lo que tengas que hacer –le dijo enfatizando la palabra bien. Confío en ti aunque a veces no me agrades tanto… ¡Vete!

Knight caminó confundido y con confusión. Subió las escaleras y llegó al gran escenario que tenía el telón cerrado. Frente a él se encontraban sus mejores amigos y ¿otro James?

Lo miró con sorpresa. ¡Eran idénticos!

Mientras tanto, Gustavo tomó su lugar frente al piano que estaba medio escondido al fondo del escenario y comenzó a tocar los acordes base para que los chicos se afinaran.

James Knight escuchaba esos sonidos con extrañeza y algo de risa. Le parecían ridículos los sonidos que estaban haciendo los dobles de él y sus amigos allá enfrente. Decidió, pues, presenciar la vida de famosos que llevaban esos dobles hasta que supiera qué hacer o hasta que alguien viniera a buscarlo.

Se escondió tras una gran bocina y desde ahí siguió todos los movimientos de los demás con atención.

Mientras, allá enfrente, James Diamond dio sin querer un alarido en lugar de la nota alta que debía hacer y Gustavo se detuvo haciendo un sonido estruendoso con el piano.

–¡Canta bien! –le exigió.

–Perdón, Gustavo. Creo que necesito tomar un poco de agua ¿puedo ir?

–¡Pero no te tardes!

Diamond se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los camerinos con pasos grandes.

El chico de la segunda dimensión se moría en silencio de la risa por lo que su doble había hecho. Definitivamente, prefería escuchar esos sonidos raros que estaban haciendo en lugar de semejante alarido.

Los demás siguieron ensayando con alegría y fervor. Definitivamente, querían que todo saliera bien esos días y estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por lograrlo.

En ese momento, unos hombres retiraron la bocina que estaba frente a James Knight y él se quedó sin escondite. Observó alarmado hacia todos lados buscando otro escondite, pero no lo encontró, así que decidió que lo mejor era salir a hurtadillas de ahí para no causar problemas. Dio el primer paso con pesar, no quería irse de ese lugar, quería seguir observando, pero la situación no le dejaba otra opción.

Caminó velozmente pero para horror suyo, Gustavo lo descubrió a mitad de ejercicio de afinación y lo llamó.

–¡James! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven a calentar tu voz! –le ordenó.

No supo qué decir. Se quedó pasmado. No sabía finar la voz ni cantar, además tenía pánico escénico.

–¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Ven ya!

Negó con la cabeza y echó a correr hacia los camerinos dejando atrás el grito de Gustavo.

Entró en los camerinos sintiéndose desfallecer y encontró a su doble tomando agua.

–Hola –lo saludó con la respiración agitada.

Diamond estuvo a punto de escupir agua pero se contuvo y se la tragó antes de hablar.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién rayos te dio permiso de salir del espejo, James? –le preguntó con algo de tos.

–No salí de ningún espejo, loco. Vengo de la segunda dimensión.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya sé que no soy inteligente como el genio de Logan pero tampoco soy un tonto como para creerme eso! De seguro eres un impostor.

–¿Aquí Logan es el genio? ¡Qué raro! Allá es Carlos. O bueno… algo así. Y no, no soy un impostor. Ya te dije que vengo de…

–¡Tonterías! Vete ahora mismo antes de que llame a la policía. O peor aún ¡a Gustavo!

–No puedo irme. Si lo hago, tus fans me descubrirían, pensarían que soy tú y no sabría qué hacer.

–Quisiste ser un impostor ¿no? Pues ahora arréglatelas como puedas.

–Pero…

–Vete.

Sin ganas para discutir, Knight salió de los camerinos sin saber a dónde ir. Debía de esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie lo viera ni lo encontrara, de eso estaba seguro, pero no conocía para nada esa dimensión y estaba asustado.

Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de los camerinos intentando encontrarle la solución a su problema, cuando de pronto una voz lo sobresaltó.

–Mejor ven. Te voy a esconder pero si haces un movimiento en falso o intentas algo llamaré a la policía –le advirtió su doble.

El de la segunda dimensión siguió al de la primera y ambos volvieron a entrar.

–Escóndete aquí dentro –le dijo señalando un estante.

Knight obedeció y con ayuda de Diamond quedó totalmente escondido.

James Diamond salió de inmediato y se dirigió hacia el escenario para seguir afinando.

Al llegar recibió gritos y reproches. No dijo nada, prefirió callar lo que había visto y continuó el ensayo.

Pasaron los minutos y al finalizar la prueba de sonido, los chicos fueron hacia los camerinos.

El chico bonito se quedó atrás. Recordó repentinamente el sueño extraño que había tenido en Palm Woosd y se estremeció de susto. Hasta el momento todo iba bien, pero ¿qué tal si cambiaban las cosas? El moretón que había tenido después de aquello fue la prueba de que eso no había sido solo un sueño como él hubiera querido, sino una realidad extraña.

Estaba a punto de llegar a los camerinos, pero una voz lo asustó.

Hola, James. Es un gusto verte de nuevo –le dijo Caroline.

Volteó con rapidez al escuchar esa voz y al verla se le secó la boca por completo.

¿Qué…?

El fin de Big Time Rush prosigue –dijo ella con tranquilidad y malicia. Vamos, Kendall. Llévate a este malvado como te dije, a donde te dije.

Como digas.

¡Kendall! ¡Espera, no es lo que tú crees!

¡Cállate! ¿Tú nunca dañarás a mis amigos, entiendes?

Y en seguida, Kendall lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, presionó un botón en el aparato extraño que llevaba en las manos, y ambos desaparecieron.

Los demás chicos de la primera dimensión llegaron a los camerinos y comenzaron a cambiarse y arreglarse para su concierto. Ya se podían escuchar desde afuera los gritos de las fans.

¿Dónde está James? –preguntó Kendall mientras Logan y Carlos seleccionaban sus vestuarios.

Venía con nosotros –afirmó Carlos.

Logan asintió.

–Bueno, de seguro vendrá en unos instantes –dijo Kendall mientras se cambiaba con velocidad.

–Él ha estado muy extraño en estas últimas horas ¿no creen? –preguntó Logan.

–Sí. De seguro son los nervios –comentó Carlos.

–Se le pasará ya verán –dijo Kendall con optimismo. Todo estará genial.

–Pero no ha venido –observó Logan alarmado.

–Oigan… hay alguien o algo aquí metido –expresó Carlitos con miedo.

–Seguramente es una caja o algo, no te preocupes –respondió Kendall.

Cuando todos terminaron de arreglarse salieron hacia el escenario donde Gustavo los esperaba.

El telón todavía estaba cerrado, pero aun así, los chicos sentían esa gran adrenalina que se apoderaba de ellos.

–¿Dónde está James? –preguntó Gustavo alzando la voz por encima de los gritos de las chicas.

–Nunca llegó a los camerinos –contestó Kendall molesto y preocupado.

–Vallan e improvisen algo. Yo iré por James –ordenó Gustavo y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia los camerinos.

Entró a los camerinos y al ver a James sentado tranquilamente en un banco le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Qué rayos haces aquí! ¡Cámbiate, ahora!

James Knight se asustó y se levantó del banco como resorte.

–¡Pero señor…!

–¡Apúrate! ¡Ya!

En seguida llegaron unas personas y vieron a Gustavo en apuros y a James dominado por el miedo y la confusión.

–¿Necesita ayuda en algo, señor Roke? –preguntaron.

–¡Arreglen a este chico y luego hagan que entre al escenario! –ordenó en un grito y en seguida salió de ahí.

Las personas obedecieron y de inmediato manipularon a James como si fuera un muñeco. Dos pares de manos lo cambiaron de ropa, otros dos pares lo peinaron y uno más le puso los zapatos. Al final quedó listo en menos de 5 minutos.

Salieron de los camerinos y caminaron un poco antes de llegar a la entrada del escenario.

–Ahora sí, ve a hacer tu trabajo –le dijo una persona dándole un leve empujón para que entrara en escena.

–¡No! ¡Yo no estoy listo para ser cantante! –gritó Knight resistiéndose a entrar en escena.


End file.
